A Night to Remember
by omega1156
Summary: Pucca arranges for a secret meeting...and Garu is in for the surprise of his life! Rated T for some sexual content and language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Hola! Konnichi wa! This is my first Pucca fanfiction! Actually, my first fanfic in general!!!...Well, technically my second. The first one I wrote I didn't like very much, so I deleted it. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy it. Does contain some sexual content and minor language, so rated T. If you don't approve, then don't read. OH and Pucca and Garu are older in this story, like 16 and 17. Also, they talk in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pucca or any of the characters on the show, even though I wish I did.**

It was 8:00 at night in Sooga village, and the stars were shining brightly. It seemed like everyone in Sooga was either on vacation, or outside at the night market having fun. Even Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini were out on a date with Kua (the girl that they all fell in love with in that one episode. She dumped Master Soo) However, a certain girl with black hair buns was pacing back and fourth around her upstairs room in the Goh-Rong Chinese restaurant. She had been waiting patiently for a while now. Okay, maybe not so patiently. Being the temperamental girl that she is, she resorted to throwing a plate against the wall. Finally, she heard the bell attached to the front door of the restaurant ring. She looked out the window, watching a figure walk in through the main doors on the fist floor.

"Twenty minutes late…" she muttered to herself.

Before the figure made it to her room, she checked one last time to make sure everything was ready. The finishing touch, she took off the red bands that were keeping her hair in the perfectly round dumpling style. Her long, shiny black hair then fell freely.

Then, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. At the last second she fell onto her bed, lying down on her stomach, feet in the air, and head held up by her hands.

"Come in," she said calmly, trying to contain her excitement and, though she did not want to admit it, slight nervousness.

A certain boy we know with black, spiky pigtails, black pants, and matching T-shirt with a heart on it came through the door.

"Hi Pucca," said Garu nervously, (afraid she would tackle him and smother him with kisses like she always does) "you wanted me to meet you here and talk about something, so here I am, and I—"

Garu found himself cutting off his sentence as he looked around the room and then centered his gaze at Pucca. His jaw dropped to the floor. Surrounding him was a medium sized room (that looked similar in color and style to the rest of the Goh-Rong) that was filled with lit candles, the smell of incense and burning sage, and a huge, black and golden Chinese gong. Some quiet, but beautiful music was even playing in the background. Pucca had also made a point to take out all of her Garu decorations because, for once, she actually cared about not looking like an obsessed stalker. Garu was especially taken-aback though, by Pucca, who was lying on her bed, wearing a thin, red shirt with long sleeves and a low V-neck. And……to his absolute shock…..nothing on the bottom except a red and black-laced thong.

"Hello Garu," she said coolly as if nothing weird was going on. "Have a seat." She patted a spot on the bed next to her as a gesture.

Garu nervously made his way to her bed with an anime sweat-drop on his head. (AN: hey it rhymed:D) It seemed like the walk to her bed was never-ending; like it took him an hour to get there, when it was really only 5 seconds. After what seemed like an eternity, he stiffly sat on the end of Pucca's bedspread next to her. Speaking of stiff, some other part of Garu was reacting to this whole display. He tried his very hardest to look into Pucca's eyes instead of letting them wander down her skinny figure and cute butt. Garu wondered if he could compromise by looking at her silky, flowing black hair. This was only the second time in his life that he saw her hair down instead of the two usual buns. He was starting to sweat, and it wasn't unnoticed. Pucca was usually such a sweet and innocent girl; this was definitely a different side of her that he hadn't seen. Part of him just wanted to scream at her, 'what the hell are you doing?!' but he decided not to.

"S-sorry I'm l-late," Garu stuttered. He quickly realized what he was doing and tried to play it cool. He gulped. "I was stopped by Tobe again wanting a sword duel."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…It's hard to believe sometimes…all these years Tobe has wanted 'revenge' and has never gotten it." He smirked.

"Nobody can beat you, Garu."

He blushed. "Thanks. Although I must admit, he puts up a good fight. Throughout the years he has gotten a lot stronger and smarter."

"He still has his ninja gang, right?"

"Yup. Though, I think it's the opposite with them…as the years go by, they just get dumber and dumber."

Pucca laughed and smiled. And for some reason, Garu just melted inside.

Pucca noticed the look he had on his face. Garu then felt this sudden urge to grope her, to caress her long, skinny legs and perfect ass. Again, she noticed the look he had glued to his face. She smiled to herself and had to keep herself from giggling…and she decided to tease him a bit. She rolled onto her back and started breathing heavily…on purpose. Garu watched her perfectly round breasts rise and fall slowly as she inhaled and exhaled. Then, she deftly stroked the bottom of her leg and moved upwards to her thigh. Garu swallowed hard. Next, she started moving her hands over her heart, going dangerously close to her breasts. He watched her go to several model positions which nearly made him faint. Garu tried so hard to look away, but he just couldn't. He would turn his head away slightly, only to have it snap back to her. Garu was usually such a gentleman, he wouldn't allow such feelings of lust, but this was pure torture. Pucca then slowly and sexily got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror, swaying her hips from side to side. She watched the reflection of Garu, his face as bright red as the walls of her room, sweat drops streaming down his face. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Pucca!" he yelled as he abruptly stood up, trying to stop himself from taking away her virginity right there. He had to admit, _she had guts _to be willing to do this. He swiftly walked over to stare her straight in the face, their noses only inches apart.

"What's the matter Garu?" she asked innocently with her arms against the wall in a model position, exposing her cleavage. But her lips soon turned into a devilish smirk. "Is it too hot in here for you?"

Garu froze. 'Heh…heh…heh…' She was playing with him. Teasing him. He knew exactly what she was trying to do now, and he was not gonna be the only speechless fool in this room. He smiled.

"Alright Pucca…two can play at this game!" And he ripped his shirt off.

Normally, Pucca would've made a comment about how he looked just like Abyo doing that, but right now…she was too busy staring at something else.

Standing right before her was Garu, with his shirt off, and his…'gulp'…chiseled six-pack of abs…

Pucca's eyes went as round as quarters. She swallowed. Garu smirked plainly.

"…W-when d-d-did you g-get those?" she stuttered, nervously pointing at his abs.

"Oh you know…a few years of workin' out and kicking ninja ass can have its upsides."

Next thing you know, _Pucca _was starting to sweat profusely, face turning red.

"Ha! I knew it!" Garu said, pointing at her.

Pucca started to get angry. "Fine! You may have won this round, but we'll just have to see about the next one!" Suddenly, she pounced on Garu, doing a war cry. Within one minute, they were tangled in a hair pulling, leg-locking, sexy wrestling match.

"You haven't changed a bit in all the years I've known you," Garu said, pinning her to the ground and holding her wrists with a cocky smile, "still as immature as ever."

"You're one to talk!" she grunted back. Then, she used her free leg to kick him right in the spot where it really hurts.

"Ow! That hurt bitch!" he yelped.

"Heh heh…I try, ass hole," she chuckled smugly. And she ran out from under him to the other end of the room and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you little…" he began, and ran to try and catch her. Then he noticed a vase with water and a flower in it on her desk. He took out the flower, and carried the vase over to her with incredible speed, and before she could get away, he splashed the vase of water all over her! This made her hair wet, and her thin shirt stick to her figure, and the shirt was now see-through.

"Aaah! My shirt!! OH…you are SO gonna pay for this," she yelled. She once again tackled him to the ground in hand-to-hand combat. Garu was quite happy about this, 'cause he got a chance to stroke and slap her butt without her even paying attention. Before long, anger turned to adrenaline, to raging hormones, to laughter. They started laughing so hard that eventually they got too tired to wrestle anymore and just rolled on the floor laughing. Finally, they stopped laughing and rolled on their backs to take a break and breathe heavily next to each other.

"You're…good…" said Pucca.

"Right back atcha…" Garu replied.

"So…what is it that you called me here for anyway? What is it that youwanted to talk about, Pucca?" he asked.

Pucca stared nervously at him for a minute, then got up and started pacing around the room various places, taking time to look at herself in the mirror again (also enjoying the reflection of Garu nearly drooling) and randomly fiddle with a few knickknacks. "Well, Garu…..oh what the heck, I'll just get straight to the point…I want to…apologize for all the years that I have chased you around and bugged you. I know that you are a busy ninja and that you don't have time for all this affection. I also know you didn't particularly enjoy it. I feel so foolish…I should've known that you were young and just were not interested in girls. I should've thought more about _your _feelings instead of my own selfish little desires and dreams. I should have seen that you weren't interested in me and just backed off. But I was so persistent…I guess that is my nature."

For once, Garu stared into her eyes, almost searching them.

As for Pucca, she thought about telling Garu that she was going to quit chasing him, quit kissing him………..quit loving him. But she knew that was impossible. Why else would she have put on a thong for god's sake?? She hates to wear thongs! And why else would she have always helped him when he needed help and stuck by his side through thick and thin? That must be true love, and Pucca could not give up something so powerful and beautiful, a love that has lasted since she was 9 years old, when she first met Garu.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Pucca longing for something she never had. Garu starting to feel a horrible feeling in his gut…which he soon recognized as extreme guilt.

After what seemed like hours of eye-gazing, Garu broke the silence.

"Pucca……I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm the one who should've considered _your _feelings. I treated you like crap in the past. I was always shoving you aside, paying no attention to you, and most of the time, I didn't even act grateful when you saved me a number of times."

Pucca stared at him, her eyes starting to water. He continued.

"I feel so guilty. Although, I hope this pleases you to hear this, but I honestly did pay attention to you sometimes. Remember when you entered the Little Miss Sooga pageant? When I saw you kick RingRing's ass like that, I was impressed. More than that. I was captivated. And the time we went on that fishing trip, and you freed me from that giant fish that ate me and then punched it to oblivion…I was intrigued and fascinated by your fighting skills and…as we were swimming toward the drain, I felt a genuine smile on my face. I just was too young and too full of pride to be interested in girls back then. Even so, I should have at least been friendlier to you. Besides, I should have recognized your sweet and loving heart, not just your fighting skills…not to mention your extraordinary beauty."

"Oh Garu…I appreciate and accept your apology, but don't forget that you saved me a lot too. Remember that time when we were in your house's basement and that giant cat statue was about to attack me? You saved me from that."

"Well I guess so…but I haven't saved you nearly as many times as you saved me."

"No no no, you've saved—well……I suppose that's true."

Garu laughed, and soon Pucca joined in. Before you know it, they were holding their sides laughing, nearly on the floor again. Then Pucca walked back over to where Garu was sitting and sat down next to him. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze as Garu, eyes watering, gently brought his lips to hers and pulled her closer for a tender, passionate kiss.

Pucca's world seemed to stop spinning, the music she was playing in her room was on a track that seemed perfect for the moment; sweet miracle music that reflects the two lovers' passion and pure affection as they gently kiss, arms wrapped around each other in a beautiful embrace. Garu could feel and taste Pucca's wet, salty tears that were pouring from her eyes in happiness and joy. And after what seemed like a well-savored eternity, they gently broke apart.

And in that moment, Pucca knew she was where she belonged, and she knew _who _she belonged with for the rest of her life.

"Pucca…I think I love you…"

"Garu….I've always loved you, and always will."

Pucca then yawned, noticing it was midnight, and collapsed onto her pillow, Garu right by her side. Her hero. She was gonna have a hard time explaining this to the chefs, but with any luck, they'd just be happy for her. The world seemed to smile upon them, as they peacefully fell asleep. This was a night to remember.

**Well? What do you think? A nice, happy ending for all you PuccaXGaru lovers out there just like me. Well please review! I don't mind constructive criticism, but as you may guess, I DO NOT APPRECIATE flames. If I get any, I probably won't respond to them. Well thanx for reading!**

**Omega**


	2. author's note

**AN: Hey everyone! Didja miss me? Well, technically this fanfic IS supposed to be a oneshot, meaning only one chapter. But does anyone think I should write another one?**

**It could be about Ching and Abyo's relationship, or it could be more about Pucca and Garu's. Perhaps I could even write one about Tobe and Chief's relationship!! Squee! Maybe I'll try to include a little more action too. Keep in mind tho that I am much better at writing romance than action. **

**Well, be sure to send me a message or review if you have any ideas! Also keep in mind that not only could it take me a while to think of a plot, but I'm also a full-time student in college, being only 15 years old. Not to mention, I am supposed to be technically grounded from most electronics, sooo…I might only be able to write at school. But that's ok. All I can say is thank god for flash drives. -**


	3. Gossip and Revenge

AN: Woot

**AN: Woot! Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I'll explain at the end. Well, I said I was gonna write another chappie, and here it is! I have decided to make it about Pucca and Garu again, specifically, the night right after the one I wrote about. I must agree with everyone that Pucca/Garu fanfics are my forte. This is in Pucca's POV. Oh, and I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who reviewed my story so kindly, and anyone who put my story on their fave list or me on their fave author list, etc. C'mon, lets all take 10 minutes silence for these kind people.**

**Audience: you mean 10 seconds?**

**Me: no no, 10 minutes.**

**silence audience member coughs**

**Me: oh silence broken, now we have to start all over.**

**audience member punches me in face**

**Lol, I got a few of those lines from the movie Borat, btw, which I do not own. Anyway, on with the fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pucca. The TV series belongs to Vooz. I do own my Pucca plushie doll though! And my Pucca T-shirt! And my Pucca bag! :D does happy dance**

It was the middle of the night, and I was on my way downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. I was so tired and groggy, that if anyone was watching me, they would've just laughed. I was walking like an old lady, back bending so far forward that if it went any further, my whole body would've tipped over. If Garu were with me at that minute, I might've tried to look a little better, but he was in my room right now, hopefully sleeping soundly. The thought made me smile a little bit.

I opened the cupboard and grabbed a glass, then slowly made my way over to the refrigerator and filled the glass with cold water from the spigot, yawning femininely. Then, I turned around to go back up the stairs, and I nearly tripped over something…

I cringed and looked down…It was just Yani. I chuckled a bit and bent down to pet my cat. Then I got back up. It was eerily quiet and dark in the restaurant…and I was hearing these strange quacking noises. I _had _been having nightmares lately about this weird duck. And I was honestly starting to think the Phantom Duck was haunting me. (AN: LOL. Two words. Don't. Ask. At least not yet. Just look at the bottom of the page, and I'll explain.)

I silently cursed myself for watching the Phantom of the Opera and this documentary on ducks in the same night two days ago. What? Don't ask me why I was watching a documentary on ducks. Maybe I just felt like it, ok?

Anyway, I then tip-toed only a step further until I bumped into something much bigger. It was definitely not a cat…

I cringed again…but looked closer…it was just Garu. I sighed in relief.

"Hi," he whispered, "I was just coming down to get a glass of water, but I see you already did that. Let's go back to bed."

I nodded, and we started walking back to the stairs once again, side by side…

And this time, we _both _bumped into something…

...It was Uncle Dumpling. By the looks of it, he was still half asleep…and so were we.

"Hi Pucca. Hi Garu," he said groggily, and then walked past us into the kitchen, also wanting a glass of water. Garu and I waved back, then deliriously started back on our seemingly long journey to the stairs……..And then, it hit me…like lightning. My walking came to a halt and so did Garu's. Uh oh.

Dumpling, Garu, and I all snapped around to stare at each other, wide-eyed. Uncle Dumpling's looked like they were going to burst as it processed in his brain that Garu and I were _together _in the middle of the night. And then, something crucial processed in _my _brain. I slowly looked down…and realized I was still wearing a thong. Two words were running through my mind in that second: Oh. Shit.

Basically, we just stood there for a few minutes and stared at each other. Garu was actually being surprisingly calmer than I thought. Well anyway, needless to say, I backed away slowly with a really creepy nervous smile plastered on my face. And next thing I knew, I dashed upstairs. And Garu followed. Oh man was I gonna have a _lot _of explaining to do tomorrow.

The next morning when I woke up, the first thing I did was send Garu home, which he was perfectly happy about. He did _not _want to deal with the chefs either. After he was gone and I changed into a red shirt and black corduroy pants, I bravely made my way down the stairs to face my guardians. And what did I get? I got a long ass lecture about _protection._

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. I did NOT do _that_ with Garu. I _swear. _All we did is sleep…in the same bed…wearing a thong…and Garu had no shirt on…but I swear we cuddled and that's it!"

"Now Pucca, we're really happy for you," began Uncle Dumpling, "but just remember to be careful."

"Yeah yeah birth control blah blah blah, I get it! Now can I _please _make my deliveries?" I begged.

"Yes Pucca. Run along now, and have fun with Garu afterwards," said Linguini, winking with a cocky grin.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Then, I sprinted to my scooter and mounted it quickly and skillfully like it was a wild stallion. Speeding off out of the restaurant, I breathed in the fresh air whipping against my face. Along the way, several people waved to me, giggling. I just waved back at them happily. Then I abruptly stopped my scooter and handed the take-out box of noodles to Abyo at his front door.

"T-thanks, Pucca, haha," Abyo said, trying to hold back his laughter and huge grin. He simply patted me on the back after that.

"What the hell is your problem?" I questioned.

He ignored what I said, slapping his knee gleefully; then he just walked back inside and slammed the door. I shrugged and just continued my deliveries. Along my way to Ching's house, more people waved at me, beaming brighter than the sun. Again, I waved back with a somewhat fake smile, starting to get suspicious as to why everyone was so abnormally happy.

At the Training Hall, I knocked on the door and Ching answered, also smiling a bit too genuinely, if that makes any sense.

"_Xie xie_, Pucca. Tee hee," Ching giggled. Her eyes were wide and she seemed ecstatic. I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. Before I knew it, she ran up and hugged me until my face turned the purple color of her shirt. Realizing she was suffocating me, she let go.

"Holy crap, Ching! What is going on? You're acting like Abyo just asked you out in knight's armor on a white stallion!" I said.

"I wish, Pucca! It's only a matter of time now though. Garu certainly must have grown up quite a bit from what I've heard, so it shouldn't be too long before Abyo does the sa—"

"Wait, what did you say?! What do you mean 'from what I've heard'??" I exclaimed frantically. "Do you know what I think you know?? And for that matter, does everyone else in the whole fucking town know?!"

Ching backed away a bit. "Well…Santa claimed to me that he saw Garu walk inside the restaurant last night, and that he saw the restaurant close soon after that, and Garu still hadn't come out…and well…you know how news get around in Sooga…"

My face turned so red, that Ching was seriously starting to get scared. "Oh…I am going to KILL that freaking ball of jolly freaking bright, sugary, freaking joyful goodness!!" I screamed angrily, fire dancing in my eyes. I should've known. Ching's right. Gossip spreads like wildfire in this small town.

Then, I snapped around, hearing sleigh bells jingling. And, who else did I see, but Santa.

Smoke poured out of my ears.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya!!" I screamed and pounced after Santa. His eyes turned wide, and he did not stick around to say hello. He bolted. Ching just watched as I chased him around yelling.

A couple minutes later, _somebody _near Ching's house had some _very _bad bruises, needless to say.

**AN: Sorry this was such a short chapter! Please forgive me! If anybody had any idea how busy I am, they'd be surprised. Freaking college is giving me so much homework. And I have piano lessons, voice lessons, acupuncture appointments, Buddhist activities at the temple to attend to, American Idol to watch, shopping and errands to do, and much more. I know it took me a long time to update, but at least once the semester is over I'll have time to write like crazy.**

**Oh yeah, the whole thing about the Phantom Duck started when my mom started hearing these strange quacking noises out of nowhere. Almost everyday now, she sometimes hears these quacking noises. She keeps wondering why nobody else can hear it, lol. I think she's finally going insane. :D I think it's her fault for saying "fuck-a-duck" when she's angry. LOL.**

**Once I finish this fanfic, I've already got a couple other short ones in mind that I'm gonna write. One is gonna be called "Pucca Goes Emo" and the other one will be "Garu Gets Acupuncture". I can't wait to write them. I came up with the acupuncture one, but the Pucca goes emo is my best friend's idea. She just wants me to write it for her. Oh, and if ANYONE steals my idea about these two before I can even write them, they are gonna regret it…no chocolate mousse for them.**

**I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanx for your support!**

**Omega**


End file.
